


Milk and Coats

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh realizes something and Donna goes on a date.





	Milk and Coats

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Milk and Coats**

**by:** Ang Purschke 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna 

**Rating:** TEEN

_I’m in love with Donna. I know you’re not surprised, but I was. It wasn’t momentous though. It was just another day. That’s really not the point thought. The point is that CJ set her up on a date. Oh, you want to know anyway? I guess it was about a month ago..._

“Josh! You’re going to be late for your staff meeting!” 

I stepped out of my office. “Donna, I have an hour before my staff meeting.” 

She simply rolled her eyes. “Josh; give me your watch.” 

“You want my watch? I thought you said it sucked.” 

She stamped her foot impatiently. “Just give me the watch Joshua.” 

I nodded, smiling, and removed my watch to hand it to her. She took it, and handed me hers. “There. You have senior staff in two minutes then a meeting with Toby and Senator Abbott at ten. That’s in the blue room, I’ll tell Bonnie to tell Toby to pick you up on his way. At one you have that lunch with Smythe and the President in the residence.” 

“That’s today?” 

“Yes Josh. As I’ve told you every day for two weeks. Three times yesterday. The meeting is at one. I will try to be back before then so that you’re not late. If not, I’ll call.” 

“Where are you going?” I ask as we head in the direction of the Oval Office for my meeting. 

“I’m going to the store. You need a new watch.” 

_And that was that. The rest of the morning, I was distracted by the fact that my assistant had taken it upon herself to leave work to get me a watch. Of course, it wasn’t until the end of my meeting with Abbott that anyone bothered to comment on...oh I’ll just tell you._

“Done then.” Senator Abbott smiled. “You’ll have no problems from me gentlemen.” 

I grinned. “It was a pleasure Senator.” I replied, extending my hand to shake his. 

He took it, eyes wide. “Ladies’ watch Mr. Lyman?” 

I felt myself flush a bit. “My assistant’s. She insists mine is terrible, so she decided to go get me a new one.” 

“This would be the famous Donna Moss, I assume? You let her have the morning off to get you a watch?” 

“Josh and Donna have a unique relationship Senator.” Toby commented before I could respond. “Sometimes you’d almost think they were married.” 

Abbott laughed. “They’re actually a running joke on the Hill too. Supposedly he’s useless without her.” He said to Toby, then turned back to me. “I hope she gets back soon Josh.” The senator stood, and left. 

I stayed seated. “Married Toby?” I managed to choke out. 

“Not now Josh. Donna made Bonnie promise that I would remind you about your lunch with Smythe and the President in a 1/2 hour.” He stood, and ushered me to my office. 

_Which of course, put me face to face with Donnatella and it occurred to me that Toby might just be right. Not that I would mind being married to Donna. It would be wonderful actually. We didn’t even have to talk about the whole thing. She gave me my new watch, and I returned hers. That’s when I got it. I didn’t need her to talk for me to get it. I’m in love with her._

Did I mention she has a date? 

That CJ, my supposed best friend, set her up on? 

I say supposed because were she truly my best friend, she would not have done this to me. 

Yes, to me. 

Of course I’m jealous. 

Donnatella is going on a date. 

With a man. 

Who isn’t me. 

Did I mention I hate Claudia Jean right now? 

And yes, I, Joshua Lyman, just admitted to being jealous of Donnatella Moss’ date. 

I’m allowed to do that now, since, yeah, I’m in love with her. 

She just asked me if she can leave early. 

So she can get ready for her date. 

I nod slowly. I hate CJ. 

Donna is excited about her date. 

Donna is talking to me. 

OH! Donna is talking to me! 

“Josh, are you going to be all right? Because I don’t have to...” she gestures vaguely at the door. “I could stay.” she offers softly. 

_She doesn’t really want to though. I can see it in her eyes. And she really does deserve a night off. I work her too hard._ “Go Donnatella, have fun. You deserve it.” I smile at her. 

Her eyes widen. “Thank you Josh.” 

_She sounds surprised. Why does she sound surprised? I guess I really do forget to tell her how amazing she is._ “You’re welcome Donna.” 

She turns, and I watch her go. When she disappears from sight, I walk slowly to the door that joins my office to CJ’s. 

“Joshua, unless you have some way to fix - 

“You remember how you told me that if I ever considered doing something stupid I should come to you first?” I cut her off, sitting on her couch with a flop. 

She quickly walks to her door and shuts it, then shuts the door that leads to my office. 

_Stupid CJ and her stupid blind date for Donna._

“What are you talking about Josh?” she asks me. 

“You set Donna up on a date.” I mutter darkly. 

_Hey, I’m angry. My best friend screwed me over. Granted, she didn’t know it at the time, but still._

CJ sits next to me. “Josh, I have no idea what you just said. Now, what are you talking about?” 

“Hypothetically?” I ask, hopeful. 

“Joshua.” 

“You set Donna up on a date.” I repeat. 

Her eyes widen. “Yes, I did.” 

“Why would you do that to me?” 

“Josh...” the Press Secretary says warningly. 

“Not now CJ. What I really need now is my best friend’s help.” 

“It’s my job to point out that we really don’t - 

“Don’t you think I know that?” I ask. “I’m not stupid CJ, I know what this is going to look like. But when she’s near me CJ...I actually believe it, you know? I actually believe that I belong in that office.” 

She sighs, and nods. “Josh, is this a recent thing? Because we talk every single night and you’ve never once mentioned this this way. You’ve never been this honest about her.” 

“She bought me a watch Claudia Jean. She didn’t just go pick one up on my expense account, which you know, she could have. She bought me a watch. She spends so much time saying I don’t pay her enough, but she still went out and bought me a watch with her own money.” 

“Josh, she got that watch for you a month ago. I am supposed to be the first person you tell. And not just as the Press Secretary Joshua.” She looks hurt. 

I close my eyes. “You are CJ. I’ve been brooding about how to broach this for a month now, and then you go and set her up on a date.” 

“Josh, are you sure about this? Because this guy, he’s a nice guy Josh. He’s a doctor. From her home state and everything.” 

“CJ, I’m in love with her.” I say softly. “You can’t talk me out of this.” I look at her again. “And I’m not saying he’s not a nice guy, but CJ, she belongs with me.” 

She checks her watch. “Look, if you’re right, and she belongs with you, then she’ll have a boring time tonight, and come back tomorrow to complain about it to you. But for now, she’s already on her way to meet him.” 

I run my fingers through my hair. “I guess.” I lean back into CJ’s couch. “Can I at least know the guy’s name?” I ask, pleading her with my eyes. 

She tilts her head. “I don’t see why not. Dr. Alan Peterson.” 

_It can’t be. She wouldn’t. She knows the whole story. Everything about him except - well okay everything but his name. Donna made me promise I would never tell any of them his name. Hence..._ “Did you say Peterson?” I ask, feeling my voice crack. 

“Yes.” CJ responds carefully. 

“From Wisconsin?” 

“Josh, you cannot sic the IRS on this guy just because I set him up with Donna.” 

“Graduated from the U of W _summa cum laude_?” 

“How did you know that Joshua?” CJ asks abruptly. 

I stand, and look down at her. “You couldn’t have known. This wasn’t your fault.” I turn and leave abruptly. 

She follows me. “Josh; what are you talking about?” she asks as we exit the bullpen. 

I stop, and turn to face her. “Dr. Free Ride.” I clarify. 

Her face blanches, and I touch it calmly. “You didn’t know his name CJ, you couldn’t have known it was him.” I jog out of the West Wing as CJ hurries back to her office, and nearly crash into Sam as I leave the building. 

“Josh?” he asks me. 

“Ask CJ - she’s in her office.” I tell him, jumping into my Audi and pulling out of the staff lot. I glance at my clock. _7:15. By now she’s seen him; and hopefully she didn’t fall for his act again._ I stop at a red light and look around, noticing the Lincoln Memorial off to my right. On impulse, I turn onto the road that leads me there. When I pull into the lot it’s 7:30, and I absently lock and alarm my car, looking around for her. 

When I see her, I exhale. Her back is to me, and she’s looking up at the statue silently. Her long black coat is pulled tightly around her and it flits through my mind that I left my own jacket on my chair in my office. I walk up to her. “Donnatella?” I ask softly when I get close enough. 

She turns, and I see tear tracks on her perfect skin. “Joshua?” she asks carefully, as though she doesn’t believe it’s me who’s found her out here. 

I step closer, and pull her into my arms, letting her sob silently there for a while. She pulls back a bit after a few minutes. “How did you know?” she asks softly. 

“CJ told me his name.” I pause. “I was on my way to your apartment when I noticed the memorial.” I wipe her face gently. “I just figured this would be where I could find you.” 

She smiles a bit. “I didn’t know you listened to me.” she mocks. 

I tuck her hair behind her ears, ignoring her tone. “Always.” I tell her softly, locking eyes with her. 

“Josh...” she begins softly, then stops. “Joshua, you don’t have a COAT on.” she accuses. “It’s freezing Josh!” she pulls away from me and drags me to the parking lot. She glimpses my Audi near the edge. “Keys, Josh.” she orders, extending her hand as we walk up to it. 

I pull them out and unlock the doors, disarming the alarm at the same time. She opens the passenger side and puts me in. “Donna, I’m fine.” I try to protest. 

She raises her eyebrows and closes the door, walking around the car and getting in the driver’s seat. She adjusts the mirrors and seat as I watch her closely. _This is helping her forget him. Taking care of me is helping her._ She holds out her hand and I give her the keys with no further protest. She begins to drive when my cell rings. “Josh Lyman.” I answer it. 

“Josh; did you find her?” CJ’s panicked voice says. “We tried her apartment, and her cell. She’s not - 

“She’s right here CJ.” I say quickly, extending my own hand to Donna. “Phone?” I ask her. Her eyebrows raise suspiciously, but she hands it over. I flip it open. “She’s got the ringer off.” I clarify. 

“Joshua, about before...” CJ starts. 

“CJ, I don’t want to hear it right now.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just...Joshua Lyman if you hurt her your kneecaps are mine.” 

I smile softly. “Then my kneecaps are safe Claudia Jean, because I won’t.” 

I can almost hear her nod. “Goodnight Josh.” 

“’Night CJ.” I close the phone and glance at Donna’s phone once more. “CJ called you.” I tell her calmly. “Six times.” 

She flushes. “I just thought it was you trying to ruin my date somehow.” she says softly. We pull up to my condo. “Wait there.” she says, running inside. 

_Now what? This is insane. I can get out of my own car whenever I want to._ I undo my seatbelt and open the door only to find Donna standing there already. “Didn’t I tell you to wait?” she asks. 

“When have I ever done what you asked me to?” 

She laughs, extending a coat my way. “Donna, I’m walking ten seconds into my condo from my car. This is ridiculous.” _I have to fight with her about this. I don’t know why, but I just do._

“Joshua, humour me.” she says, opening the coat for me to put it on. 

I sigh dramatically and allow her to put the coat on me. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feel of her hands on my shoulders. “Fine Donna.” I whisper. “Whatever you want.” 

She turns me to face her, and zips the coat. “Haven’t you learnt that yet Josh? I always get what I want.” she smiles. 

I look her in the eyes and push the hair off her face. “Yeah, okay.” I reply. 

“Maybe we should go inside.” she whispers, fiddling with the zipper of my coat. “You need to warm up.” 

I nod, and she pulls me inside. We enter, and I notice immediately how much warmer it is inside than out. I shiver briefly. “I didn’t realize just how cold it was out there until now.” I comment, removing the coat. 

“Yes Joshua.” Donna acknowledges. “A cold January night in DC. Big surprise.” 

I almost laugh. _God I love her. She can make anything I say sound like it comes from a raving idiot, but I can’t live without her. She’s entered my kitchen. Okay, so maybe she really doesn’t know me all that well. I follow her, and see her bent down looking in my fridge._

“I’m not sure what you think you’re going to find in there. I really don’t cook much.” I comment lightly. 

“Obviously.” she deadpans, holding up a jug of milk for me to see. _I have milk? When did I buy milk? Why do I have milk? I don’t drink milk except with cereal and the last time I had that was over a month and a half ago. I wouldn’t buy an entire jug of milk for one bowl of cereal, would I? Hey. Donna still has her coat on. And her shoes. She’d better not think she’s leaving anytime soon. I still need to talk to her._

“Why do you still have your coat and shoes on?” I ask her. 

“This milk expired a month ago Joshua. Why do you have milk that expired a month ago in your fridge?” she asks as she throws the offending drink in the garbage. 

“Donna, I didn’t even know I had milk until you found it in there. The coat? And the shoes? Why are you still wearing them?” 

“The milk was in the middle of the top shelf Joshua. In fact, there was nothing else on the shelf. How could you not know you had it?” she fiddles with her coat, pulling it tighter around her. 

“Donna, I have probably not opened that fridge since I put the milk in it. When I had cereal. A month and a half ago.” I step closer to her. “The coat?” I ask again, reaching for the belt that is holding it shut. 

She sidesteps me neatly. “Because you’re going to make fun of me.” 

I grin, trying for the belt again. “Who, me?” I ask innocently. _Somehow I doubt I’ll be able to joke when I see her. The basis of this conclusion is the strappy heeled sandals that she’s wearing. It’s all I can do not to stare at her feet. I can only imagine how fantastic the dress must be. Her shoes always reflect her dress. If she has nice shoes, she’s wearing a nice dress. At work, she wears very business-like platform heels. Right now, she is wearing platform strappy sandals, and her toenails are silver. Quite pretty. Stunning, to be specific. Which means the dress must be..._

“Jo - osh!” she whines a bit, jumping away again. “I was excited about this date. I bought a new dress.” 

_New? As in, one I haven’t seen? I stop trying to remove the coat. A stunning Donna-dress that I haven’t seen? My pulse quickens. I want very badly for her to let me see that dress._ “Is it a nice dress?” I ask carefully. 

She nods. “I love the dress Joshua. But the date I bought it for ended up being Dr. Fr - Alan.” she corrects herself, and I can’t help but smile. _She was going to call him Dr. Free Ride._

I swallow hard. “That doesn’t mean it’s not a nice dress Donnatella.” I tell her. 

“Josh, you always - 

“Because you always look incredible and I hate that!” I say sharply. 

Her eyes fill with tears instantly. “You hate that I look incredible? Thanks Josh. Way to help.” she storms out of the kitchen to the hall. 

“Donna!” I call after her, stopping a few feet from where she’s frozen. She turns slowly and speaks calmly. 

“There’s not much you can say to that Joshua.” 

I hesitate and she turns away, starting again for the door. 

“It’s never for me.” I start, and this stops her. Thank God. “You get all dressed you, you buy fantastic new clothes, and it’s not for me. It’s never for me.” I stand behind her, then walk around her so we’re facing each other. 

“Josh...”she whispers 

“Would you just take off the coat please? We can have coffee or something.” 

“Do you have decaf?” she asks. 

I nod, and hold out my hands for the coat. She closes her eyes and turns, untying the belt carefully. I let my hands lightly touch her shoulders as I remove her coat. Once it’s off, she thanks me softly and returns to the kitchen. 

My breath catches in my throat as I watch her walk away. The dress is black, cut just above her hips in the back, and she is wearing a silver chain belt. I hang her coat in the closet and follow her to the kitchen, where I find her rooting through one of my bottom cupboards. 

Her shoes are on the floor by the table, and this makes me smile even more. I cross the kitchen and reach over her into the cupboard above the one she’s searching through, pulling out a bag of decaf espresso beans. “Above you Donna.” I say easily. 

She stands slowly and faces me. “Oh.” 

_I think I stopped breathing again._

Donna’s dress is very low cut in the front too. 

“You look amazing Donnatella.” I can tell my voice is hoarse. 

“Are you okay Josh?” she asks, moving away so that I can grind the beans. 

I smile sadly. “I will be.” I respond as I grind the beans. “So, since you threw out my milk I can’t make you a latte, how does an americano sound?” I ask cheerfully. 

“Joshua, that milk was disgusting, and more than a month past it’s expiry date.” she pauses, looking at me. I’m grinning again. I seem to do that a lot when she’s around. “An americano would be great.” she says, shaking her head and crossing the room to my kitchen table. 

_I will never understand why I have so much freaking furniture._ I muse to myself as I prepare our coffee with my espresso machine. _I’m never here. I didn’t have this much furniture before I was shot. Wait a minute. I turn to Donna with our coffee in my hands. She furnished my condo. It’s no wonder I’m broke all the time. She buys me furniture. Come to think of it, a new mattress was delivered on Sunday. I was sure I hadn’t ordered it, but I thought maybe I’d just forgotten. After all, it was a busy week. I tend to forget things like that._ “Donna?” I ask carefully as we walk to my living room and sit on my love seat. _Well, there are only two of us. Where are we supposed to sit? On the massive couch she ordered?_

“Yes Joshua?” 

“How long have you been decorating my condo?” 

She smiles. “What else was I supposed to do?” she asks me, eyes wide. “And if you actually thought I paid more than a casual bit of attention to your lectures on theoretical physics you really are crazy.” 

I shake my head. “Fine. What are we talking about then? Since my topics are apparently so deathly boring that you have to redecorate my apartment when you listen to me.” 

She falls silent for a moment. “Why did you come to me tonight?” 

_Couldn’t we have worked up to this?_ “I told you. You were going to need me.” I say awkwardly. 

“Josh, it was a date. No, not even a date. I got there, found out it was him, and took off. That’s not the point though. Joshua, you found me all of thirty seconds after I got to the memorial. How did you know I would be there?” 

“You always go there when you’re upset.” I say simply. 

_What?_

Don’t look like that! 

She does! 

“Josh, you don’t even listen to me. How could you possibly know that?” 

_She thinks I don’t listen to her? She goes on and on for hours. How could I not listen? I realize that I pretend to work, but really, her voice is so hypnotic. Plus there’s the fact that she just won’t stop talking half the time._ “I do listen Donnatella. It may not look like I do, and I know I complain about how much you talk to me, but I always listen. Why do you think I complain about it so much? I can’t get any work done if I’m listening to you.” 

“You don’t do any work. You make me do it.” she quips. 

I smile. “Whatever.” 

“Josh, every single time I’ve ever been upset since I met you, CJ has comforted me. Never you, just CJ. Seriously, how is it that you know where I go when I get upset?” 

“Who do you think told CJ?” 

“At least CJ is honest. She really does listen to me.” 

This is getting stupid. 

I’m not saying she’s stupid, just that she honestly thinks I don’t listen to her. Whatever, I’ll prove it. “Did you know that the government is turning into a plutocracy?” I ask her, and see her eyes widen in surprise. “See I didn’t, until about a week ago when this vibrant, intelligent woman I work with told me. It was just after I had had a meeting with some wealthy lobbyist who were going to give us a large sum of campaign money in exchange for not questioning a few bills that were coming up. We were considering it, until I mentioned this to my boss, the President and explained that we should really stop acting like a plutocratic country since, you know, we’re democrats.” 

“You said that to the President?” 

I nod. 

“You complained about that comment for three days Joshua Lyman. Three long insufferable days.” 

I smile. “I did, didn’t I?” she nods. “I really do love watching you defend a position though. You’re always so passionate about it. How could I resist being able to see that?” 

“Wow. Josh, I , wow.” she looks at me happily. 

I take a deep breath. “Donna, I know I don’t tell you this enough, but you’re **amazing** okay? Not just as an assistant either. As a friend. Hell, you’re a better friend than CJ sometimes, and she’s my best friend. You take care of me. You believe in me when I don’t.” I take her coffee and place it on the table next to mine, then take her hands, carefully tracing circles on the backs. 

“Josh..” she whispers softly, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Donna, tonight, when I found out who CJ had set you up with it didn’t even occur to me to find him and hurt him. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And as for CJ always being there for you, I may have mentioned that she’s pretty much my best friend. She notices my moods almost as much as you do - and when I get more irritable than normal, she checks up on you, because usually that happens when you’re upset. We talk about you an awful lot Donnatella. You’d be amazed really. She decided about two days after you started on the campaign that I wasn’t going to be the one who got you through the tough stuff. At the time, I didn’t understand why, but now I do. She was doing her thing, protecting me.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

I smile. “You remember Mandy right? Shrew I used to date? She was afraid I was going to do something stupid and end up getting killed by Mandy, then what would they do? How would they get Bartlett elected without me?” 

“Ego check Josh.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe it wasn’t just that. Even then, she knew. I guess she sort of gave up on it when Joey Lucas came on the scene, decided I was too stupid to ever notice it.” 

Donna’s gaze intensifies, and I smile. “Knew what?” 

I lock my eyes with hers and twine our fingers together. “I’m in love with you Donnatella Moss.” I tell her softly. 

“Since when?” she squeaks a bit when she says it and my smile broadens. 

“When did I _fall_ in love with you or when did I _realize_ I was in love with you?” 

“Both.” 

“I fell in love with you when you sat down at my desk and took over my life. I realized it the day you bought me this watch.” 

Her eyebrow rises in suspicion. “You realized you were in love with me because of a watch? Josh, that’s silly.” 

“Not really. You gave me your watch, and Abbott noticed it. Toby made a comment about -” I cut myself off. “Let’s just say he pointed me in the right direction.” I reach up to touch her face softly. “That’s towards you by the way.” 

She closes her eyes and moves her face into my hand. “Wow.” she whispers. “Joshua, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to - needed to hear that.” She opens her eyes and wraps her hands around my neck, touching her forehead to mine. “I love you Joshua Lyman. So much.” 

I can feel my grin now. Slowly I pull her closer. “I’m going to kiss you now.” I whisper softly to her lips. 

“It’s about damn time.” she whispers back to mine. 


End file.
